robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Azonia
Azonia was the highest-ranking female in the Zentraedi fleet and the commander of the female Zentraedi pilots. She was a skilled, respected, and powerful warrior. She was the right hand of Supreme Leader Dolza and later the second in command of the Malcontent. Biography First Robotech War Azonia was placed in command of the mission to retrieve the SDF-1, after Dolza relieved Breetai from duty for failing to recapture the battle fortress. Azonia had never failed Dolza before and the Supreme Leader had no reason to believe this mission would be any different. However, her mission was complicated almost immediately by Khyron, who had a personal grudge to settle with the humans aboard the SDF-1. While she was able to get Zentraedi spies aboard the SDF-1, Khyron made the mission unnecessarily chaotic. Khyron would repeatedly disobey her orders in much the same way he disobeyed Breetai's. Following the SDF-1's return to Earth, He would launch an unauthorized attack on the fortress, and force Azonia to deploy Miriya, her top ace, and a company of Female Power Armor soldiers to force Khyron to withdraw. However Miriya also disobeyed her orders, claiming her radio malfunctioned, and engaged the enemy. It was only after the RDF had sustained heavy losses, including a critical wound to Rick Hunter, that Khyron and Miriya withdrew from battle. (Macross Saga: Battle Cry) After this, Khyron would taunt Miriya, claiming that there was an ace aboard the SDF-1 she could not beat. Miriya took this as a challenge and went out to the SDF-1 on her own unauthorized attack. Rather then meeting Rick, the ace Khyron had meant, she encountered Max Sterling and Roy Fokker. While Roy was mortally wounded in the ensuing battle, Max repelled Miriya, much to her shock. She was determined to kill him and asked Azonia to micronize her so that she may board the SDF-1, a request Azonia reluctantly agreed to. (Macross Saga: Farewell, Big Brother) Eventually, after the SDF-1's Omni-Directional Barrier System accidentally leveled a city, Dolza would reassign Breetai to the mission and place Azonia under his command. However, Breetai developed his own plans following the exposure of his crew to human culture, and soon he began to enter into peace negotiations with the SDF-1. Azonia, while not pleased with this turn of events, agreed to abide by his decision. When it became clear that Dolza was sending the Imperial Grand Fleet to attack Earth, she pledged her support behind Breetai and the SDF-1, and promised that if she died, she would take a good deal of the Zentraedi fleet with her. This alliance was only because if she did not support Breetai and instead returned to the Zentraedi, Dolza would have her executed for exposure to human culture, whether or not it actually affected her. (Macross Saga: The Messenger) Eventually, the SDF-1 was successful, and the Zentraedi were destroyed. However, while many stood down, she instead went into hiding with Khyron and his forces, dissolving her alliance with the SDF-1 and the RDF. Malcontent Uprisings After a time in hiding, Khyron and Azonia would be at the forefront of the Malcontent Uprisings. Certain elements of the Zentraedi, dissatisfied with life on Earth and wanting to return to the old ways, joined Khyron and Azonia as they sought the destruction of the SDF-1. During this time, Khyron and Azonia would recruit troops including Zeraal, Skarrde, Gorian, and Kiyora. Azonia and Khyron were killed in 2014 following a suicide run on the SDF-1. While they perished in the attack, they successfully destroyed both the SDF-1 and SDF-2, delaying the launch of the Pioneer Expedition for years. Behind the scenes *Azonia was portrayed in the Robotech saga by Alexandra Kenworthy. *In the secondary continuity comic Robotech: Warriors, she was given the name Azonia Lamiz. es: Category:Zentraedi Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zentraedi Fleet